


I love that girl

by Amanda312



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: But Glinda Doesn't Know Elphie Lives, F/F, I am suffering and so will you, Not Really Character Death, but this is a Gelphie story, there will be mentions to Fiyero/Elphaba too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda312/pseuds/Amanda312
Summary: Galinda meets Elphaba and goes through loathing, self-discovering, love, heartbreak and grief. She wouldn't trade what they had for anything in all Oz.This story follows the Wicked musical from Glinda's point of view, focused on her relationship with Elphaba and on her personal journey. Each chapter will follow a song/scene or a part of them.





	I love that girl

The chanting could reach Glinda from the distance, so many voices raised in euphoria. A celebration throughout Oz… That day would be remembered as one of the happiest in all of history, at least in the history they would choose to remember. They referred to Elphaba as the wickedest witch there ever was, and her death was a victory for all the Ozians that witnessed her downfall. Well, all except for one.

This was probably the biggest headache Glinda ever felt, but she had no time to lie down. Her Elphie was gone; she would never see her again. Glinda would never again be irritated by how her clever Elphaba was, or hear her speak so passionately about Animal rights, or about the books she loved so much. She would never get another chance to do her hair, to hold her and be held. She would never fight with Elphie again; she wouldn’t be able to kiss her one more time, to remind her that she loved her.

And the people kept singing and shouting and her heart kept breaking with every happy word. In her mind, she looked for the echoes of Elphaba’s voice, the beautiful image of her face, the arms that could make her feel safe, no matter what the two of them were facing. But she couldn’t think of her now, she couldn’t stand it. Not while she was hearing all of that, knowing she would have to join them very soon. How would she do that? 

It was so sad to be this lonely, feeling like the entire world is against you, and nobody you care about is there for you anymore. It is such a desperate, hopeless ache, to know something so crucial and not be able to tell anyone else. How do you show people the truth when they are so deeply in love with the lies? How do you set them free if they only feel freedom in celebrating the death of the biggest victims of all of this? How can one girl defeat a crowd moved by such happy illusions of safety? Is this what Elphie felt like, when she first ran away?

After what Glinda saw, even having managed to get up from the floor and go to the Wizard was a surprise. If it wasn’t for Chistery, maybe she wouldn’t have. She faced Morrible and the Wizard moved by pure anger, and it felt so good to send them away, but now they were gone and all she had left was the grief, a grief she had to feel in silence. She had to keep going, though. There was a lot to do, a lot to fix and it was all up to her. She owned Elphaba that. 

The good witch took a deep breath, inside her bubble, and put on the happy face she was now so used to wearing, no matter how she actually felt. She had no speech ready, there was not enough time to even fully recover from the shock, but she could improvise. She would go and party with everyone else, smile and wave and sing along. She would fly around, all pretty and shiny, so that they would be even happier. She would leave the crying for later, in private. Elphaba never asked of her any more than that: just that she would be with her when nobody else was.

Every part of Glinda wanted to go out there and scream to everyone that her Elphie was innocent, she was a hero, but that was not her choice to make now. Elphaba was always so wise, and as much as Glinda hated it, she knew the green girl was right. Trying to clear up her name would only make everyone turn against Glinda as well, blind as they were to the Wizard’s so-called wonderfulness, and then there would be no one left to fight for their side. 

For the first time, Glinda truly wanted to take a stand and say what was right, regardless of what she would gain, no matter what people would think or do. At that moment, she didn’t care about their approval or the power that came with it. She just wished she could say the truth, make Elphaba’s voice be heard somehow and bring her a tiny bit of justice after everything. She wanted to honor Elphie, Fiyero and everyone they lost. But the only way to do that was to play along. That shouldn’t be so difficult, right? Being on the spotlight was such a natural thing; it used to be the easiest thing in the world. It was time to put that to good use. It was time to be Glinda, The Good.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a small insight of Glinda's mind right before she shows up in No One Mourns The Wicked. Please let me know what you think about this story and the writing in general.


End file.
